


The Moments in Between

by Xray1209



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to more, In Universe, M/M, Voltron, klance, there will probably be shatt references, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xray1209/pseuds/Xray1209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith may not always get along but they have their moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after episode 6 and then continues from there. However I won't be writing about stuff that happens in episode unless it's the characters talking about it.

Keith heaved heavily, sweat beading and reaching down his neck. He had been going like this for so long that his feet were starting to cramp up. It was now harder to keep his current pace than to do anything else. He had both his moist palms griped firmly to his sword.  
If he could just get to the next level he could actually be useful for once.  
He was having trouble even holding back the sword pressing against his, the lone glowing blue eye of the robot tearing into him. Keith kicked it back but it only came back with a stronger swing. His arms were shaking now.  
Damn it, damn it.  
"End training sequence." Keith sighed, sitting down on floor as the robot dropped to the lower level like limp trash.  
Keith grabbed the ends of his hair, holding it up and then fanning himself with his hand. His leg, no matter how tired he was, was bouncing faster than Lance could recite the lyrics to "Single Ladies".  
Boy did he know the lyrics to "Single Ladies", Keith was already cringing at the thought of Lance's shrills of what he considered singing. It was so loud, the shower wasn't even that close to Keith's room but he swore it was like being right there. The worst part was that he took a shower in the middle of the night. Who even does that? Who lacks that much consideration for their neighbor that they have to shriek "Single Ladies" at two in the morning. The worst part was even when Lance was in the pod Keith had the song stuck in his head  
This is why Keith loved his cabin, no loud noises just he and himself and him… Sure it got lonely from time to time but the silence was 100 times better than Lance's screeches.  
"Keith you in here-- Are you kidding me?" Lance took a couple steps back as he noticed Keith sitting on the floor, "you live to scare me don't you?"  
"Huh? I was just sitting here." Keith said as he stood up and stretched.  
Lance crossed his arms and huffed, "you we're sitting in the dark-- You know what, whatever, Shiro told me to come get you."  
"For what?"  
"For dinner, now come on your ugly mug is making me more impatient than usual."  
Keith swiped up his jacket and passed Lance, "same to you."  
"What was that?"  
Keith held his shoulders up for an extra second as he kept walking.  
Lance mocked him for a second, frowning with an extra pizzazz.  
Keith bit his lip, not thinking about the mockery going on behind him, "how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You just seem extra… Lance today. I don't know, you did just get out of that pod thing and then you got hooked to a tree."  
"Yeah some help you were."  
"I got your lion back." Keith turned back to him arms raised as high as his voice.  
Lance crossed his arms again and looked away from him, "I don't remember."  
"You've got to be kidding me. You just don't want to get along at all do you?"  
"Why should I get along with you? You're the almighty pilot here and you never mess up. You're-- You're perfect little Keith with your stupid little mullet."  
"You can't get mad at me for being better than you. If you're going to hate me you're going to need a real reason."  
"Well I think your stupid mullet is enough of a reason to hate you."  
"You're so aggravating. Why don't you stop being jealous and work as hard as the rest of us do."  
Lance froze, his eyes going wide a bit as he squeezed his arms. He couldn't even say anything, he was just… In awe, at least he had finally said it. Lance had been waiting to hear it from Shiro that he was the weakest link but it coming from Keith hit him hard. Harder than he had expected it too.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my room. Is that okay Mr. Allstar?"  
"Lance, come on don't be a baby."  
"Just leave me alone already." Lance shouted back at Keith as he turned down another hall in the ship.  
"Great. Now I have to explain this to Shiro," Keith grumbled.  
* * *  
"So wait you just told him to stop being a baby?" Pidge asked, waving their fork. Green goop slipping off and back onto the plate.  
"Couldn't you have chosen, I don't know, better words?" Hunk added as Keith turned slightly away from them, tapping his fingers on the table. He was almost afraid of making eye contact with Shiro.  
"Keith you should really apologize."  
"I know Shiro," Keith dropped his fork back on the plate and then sighed, "I know."  
"Maybe you kids need to do another round in the maze, you know, strengthen your bond to each other." Coran said in his usual loud tone, adding another scoop of goo to Pidge's plate.  
"Coran," Pidge whined.  
"It's simply to help you add muscle, and more food will help you think more." Coran explained but Pidge frowned as they put another mouthful of goo in their mouth.  
"I think the best thing for you and Lance is to talk it out," Allura told Keith, patting her mouth with a napkin, "I know you two will always have your tiffs but it's best to nip these things in the bud before they turn into big fiascos."  
"I know but what am I even supposed to say?" Keith asked as he sat back in the chair. Too many things were swirling in his head, for instance why was Lance even mad at him in the first place?  
"Just apologize Keith, it's the best thing you can do right now." Shiro told him, giving him the usual reassuring smile. Keith just nodded, at least saying sorry was something he could actually do.  
* * *  
Lance stared at the ceiling with tired eyes, music blaring in his ears so loud he could barely make out the words. He turned over to his side again but the feeling in his chest followed. He felt the room still wasn't dark enough, there was no way he could fall asleep. He needed it to be darker so he pulled the blanket over his head.  
He kept thinking about home, his mom and his siblings. How long had he even been away for? His mom must be freaking out, I mean she didn't know where he was. What if the Garrison did what they did to Shiro and told her that he was dead?  
Oh God he had too easy a time imagining his mother crying over his fake grave. He wished he could talk to her, just five minutes, just long enough to tell her he was safe and would be home soon.  
Even if he knew that was a lie. Coran had shown him how far Earth was, and all between that distance was occupied Galra territory.  
He could always talk Pidge into building some sort of telephone or Skype like thing. Something, anything. Though none of that could get him one of his mom's tight hugs. Lance missed those the most, coming home from the Garrison for the Summer he would hug her constantly to make up for all the lost time.  
He could never ask Pidge or even Hunk for these things though, that would just distract everyone. For now they just had to hold out and be strong, everyone else was doing that perfectly fine.  
Stupid Keith especially, he even thrived on being alone. Always had, Lance couldn't remember if Keith ever sat with anyone at lunch. In fact, now that Lance thought about it, Keith had always gone off on his own. Never hung around and was always pulled aside by teachers. That had always bugged the Hell out of Lance; Keith always got special treatment. Even now with Shiro he got special treatment and Lance was still…  
He was still the spare part. The only thing Lance did was add a funny bone to the group but even without him they would still all get along.  
Lance sat up in his bed pulling his headphones off as he sucked his breath in. Such a baby, men don't cry like this. Shiro or Keith would never cry like this.  
The metal of the door rattled as Keith knocked, "Lance, it's me… Can we talk for a second?"  
Shit.  
Lance took another deep breath before he got up and turned the light back on and opened the door, "what?"  
Keith looked over to the side, "I wanted to apologize."  
"Why? 'Cause daddy Shiro told you too?"  
"Will you stop being so defensive? I'm not even doing anything."  
"Oh yeah because you never do anything wrong," Lance sneered. It was easy to attack Keith, it made things a bit easier at least. Maybe if he caused more fights then they'd finally have a good reason to kick him from the team. They'd all be better off, they could find someone so much stronger than him.  
"Seriously?" Keith pushed him back into the room so he could get in and shut the door behind him, "what is your fucking problem? I'm here to say sorry to you."  
"Well you don't have to so just leave." Lance crossed his arms, glaring at him.  
"No," Keith crossed his arms now too, staring down Lance with a hard look.  
They stared for a good five minutes, hardly breathing and certainly not blinking (not much at least). Keith was the first to give in, closing his eyes and sighing, "why do you think I'm so perfect?"  
"You're not, everyone just thinks you are," Lance said in a low tone, he seemed to have cooled his jets if only just for a moment, "you get special treatment because you're some prodigy or whatever."  
"I wasn't just one day good at being a pilot you know, I did practice."  
"You just don't see it, people fawn over you. Shiro especially, he's always worried about you. Keith this, Keith that. Just have to tip toe around Keith cause he's so precious."  
"Look I can't help that Shiro babies me, and he doesn't just do it to me. He does it to everyone."  
"I don't know about that," Lance fell on his bed with all of his weight, "he always gives me this like, disappointed look. I mean I get it, I'm not the most reserved pilot out there but…"  
"He's not disappointed in you, we just all get a little too tired of your antics sometimes. It seems like you don't consider us sometimes."  
"Consider you? I may not hold back verbally but I would put my life on the line for any of them, even you."  
"I know that, I think you shooting Sendak when you were half dead was pretty big bullet point under pros of having Lance on the team."  
"So there are cons."  
"Of course there is, there's cons on having me on the team too."  
"Like what? Your mullet? 'Cause I have already assessed that and I seem to be the only one to have a problem with your mane of hair."  
"I get it, you hate my mullet."  
"Good, you should get a haircut."  
"Anyways," Keith sat down next to Lance, "I go straight into battle, on instinct, I can be very irrational and aggressive. I'm not a big team player, if I could I'd be in a fighter ship that didn't need four other people to be at its strongest I would. Your cons are much better than mine, at least you can follow orders and have some inkling of a grip on your emotions. And you are a great pilot."  
"Oh now you're just flattering me Keith, you're not my type you know."  
Keith laughed a bit, "right sorry. I'm just glad you're on my team."  
"You are making this so gay right now that I don't know how to deal with it."  
"Are you ever going to stop making jokes about everything?"  
"Me? No never, you fell into this team and now you have to live with me. I mean, come on Keith, don't act like you don't like it."  
"There's that star studded confidence." Keith sighed.  
"Do you have a problem with my confidence?"  
"Only that it makes you talk too much."  
Lance pouted, playfully, "but Keith I thought you loved me."  
"I never said that, see we're still just on a middle ground."  
"Yes we are very on and off, almost like we are forced to get along."  
"Why do I even talk to you sometimes?" Keith sighed as he stood up from the bed.  
Lance leaned on his hand and smiled his usual way, "I told you: you love my voice. It's the only thing that makes you feel right in this world."  
"Yup just keep going, get it out of your system." Keith circled his hand as he made his way to the door.  
"Hey Keith?"  
Keith turned back to Lance who was now playing with the tag of his zipper. Lance glanced up a bit as Keith kept looking at him, tapping his foot on the ground. Lance couldn't help but think that Keith was getting impatient with him.  
"Thanks for talking with me."  
"That… Is strange, is something wrong with you? How many fingers am I holding up?" Keith asked as he sat back down.  
"I mean it dude, usually Hunk would be the one to check in on me but I'm glad this time it was you." Lance rubbed his upper lip, clearing his throat before saying he was glad. He couldn't believe it himself, glad? To talk to Keith?  
"Are you really okay? Now that I think about it you got blown up and you've been acting a bit reckless lately in general."  
"It's nothing, just me being stupid. You know my big head and all that." Lance gave a bit of a smile and scratched at the back of his head.  
"Are you sure? Because I'll listen… If you want me too that is."  
"It's fine, you probably wouldn't get it and it's stupid."  
"You, stupid? No, not like you at all." Keith said as he slapped Lance on the back. Still Keith was unsure, "is it actually stupid though? I mean if it's about how you feel then it's not."  
"Keith, it's fine. Really, I'm sure you got your own stuff to deal with."  
"Sure but I don't want to fight with you all the time."  
Lance smiled, "but that's our thing, besides my undying competitive nature makes it so I will never declare defeat. Which means we're stuck together even after I become a dashing hero whom everyone loves and adores, and more importantly wants to date."  
"Did you just admit that you'll never win against me?"  
"What no way, I didn't say that."  
"Sure you didn't." A smile spread across Keith's face, a laugh almost crossing his lips. Lance leaned on his hand, covering his mouth and half of his glowing face. He couldn't help it, somehow he just got more embarrassed around Keith. Especially when he said stupid stuff, but he always said stuff like that.  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"How are you?" Lance asked in a more questioning manner than he should have.  
"…I'm okay," Keith shrugged.  
"Just okay? Why are you just okay?"  
"Am I supposed to be more than okay?"  
"I don't know, why are you okay?"  
Keith put a hand to his head, "we're going in circles. I miss being home I guess."  
"Oh," Lance said. Could he really be relating to Keith right now? Could he be feeling bad for him.  
"Lance?"  
"I understand, it's hard to be away from home for so long. You know, you miss home just in general because you only hear from your mom when you call and you barely did that when you were home and now that I can't call her I miss her more than ever and she must think I'm such a horrible son for never calling--"  
"Whoa Lance." Keith whispered as Lance covered his whole face now. An obnoxiously loud sniff coming from his nose as he tried to clear the tears that were barely coming out of his eyes.  
"Sorry, I'm being stupid. This is stupid, I mean I'm a defender of the universe, I'm not supposed to get homesick."  
Keith hugged him and tried rubbing his back a bit, "it's okay to get homesick Lance. We're all a little homesick."  
"Sorry, you must think I'm so obnoxious and selfish and--"  
"Shut up already," Keith told him.  
Surprisingly Lance did, closing his blue eyes and, as much as he hated it, kept crying into Keith's shoulder. He couldn't stop thinking how gross this was, he hated this dude and now he didn't mind him or how his stupid mullet was kind of tickling his ear. God he was going to have to say thank you, wasn't he? Thank you to Keith? Gross, so gross, and he was actually comforted by this.  
"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
"If you do I'll hurt you."  
"I know. Try not to get so much snot on my jacket alright?"  
"Did you say go ahead and use my jacket as a tissue to blow your nose on?"  
"No, Lance--"  
"You really are a good friend."  
"Wow, I… I sort of hate you so much right now. Even if you're crying like a huge baby." Keith said as they kept hugging. It was odd, still, before Keith would have been sure that Lance would have rather punched him than hug him and talk about his feelings. It was almost heartwarming.  
"Now you shut up."


	2. Sunset

Lance leaned back against a rock, trying not to think about how this was part of a living thing somehow. He still didn't understand it all just that Hunk seemed to be really into Shay and Lance was very supportive. His thumbs hurt from all his support.  
It wasn't that late, at least he thought it wasn't, still from the long battle he stretched and yawned. Though the Balmerans, they were thriving, dancing around like there was a tomorrow.  
"Tired?" Keith asked as he sat down next to him.  
"Me? No way, I just wanted to sit for a second."  
Keith smiled knowingly, "sure."  
"What about you? Are you tired?"  
"It's been a long day." He shrugged.  
"Don't I know it."  
"Where's Shiro?"  
"I think he carried Allura back to the castle. She's pretty wiped from the ceremony."  
"You didn't offer?"   
"Of course I did… I just eh," Lance blushed slightly.  
"Could you not carry her?"  
"No! S-Shut up."  
Keith just had to look at him for an extra second.  
"People are really delicate," Lance explained, "I mean I was too afraid to hold my little brother when he was born. Ma kept telling me to hold him, almost pushing him in my arms and I mean I don't know how to hold a baby. What if I break it?"  
"I don't think you'd be able to hurt a fly if you thought it was your friend." Keith told him as he lifted a drink to his lips.  
"I hate you, you know," Lance told him softly.  
"I know," Keith laughed a bit, "do you want some of this?"  
"Is it nunvil?" Lance shivered at the thought.  
"No it's some drink one of Balmerans handed to me. It's pretty good."  
"Let me see it," Lance took the drink from Keith's hand and brought it up to his nose, "it smells fine…"  
"Great now drink it." Keith told him tipping the glass so Lance had to drink it, some however dripped over his chin.  
"Keith," Lance yelled as he covered his mouth, tasting the bit that was still on his lips, "that actually is good. Where can we get more?"  
"We can always ask."  
"I bet I can drink twice as much of this as you can."  
"You're on."  
* * *  
"Pidge what are you doing up here by yourself?" Shiro asked them as he stood behind them as they continued to type on their computer.  
"I'm not a big party person, besides I wanted to work on this." Pidge explained not looking up from the screen.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Sure, but I have to warn you I'm not the most talkative person when I'm working."  
"That's fine." Shiro said as he leaned against the wall of the castle with his arms crossed. Pidge glanced at him for a second, he looked tired like he hadn't slept at all since they had started forming Voltron.  
"So why aren't you down there?"  
"I wanted to check on some things."  
"Like Sendak?" Pidge asked dryly.  
"More like I wanted to check on you." Shiro told them, it wasn't a complete lie. He had wanted to check on Pidge but Sendak was a part of that. He wanted answers, he knew that Sendak was their only way to get those answers and Shiro would do anything for that.  
"I'm fine, you should go down and have some fun for once."  
Shiro chuckled, "I could say the same to you, you know."  
There was a long silence, Shiro had even closed his eyes for a bit. The sound of keys clicking filling his ears. He let out a deep breath, he had had nights with Matt like this. He clicking away at his computer going over the science and making fun of Shiro as he dozed off.  
"Were you and my brother dating?" Pidge asked as their typing stopped. It had been burning in their mind since before his brother had even left. They had always seemed close but Matt never admitted anything.  
Shiro didn't answer, he didn't really think he had a place too. It was too personal and Shiro barely remembered it as it was.  
"You don't hang around me just because I remind you of him right?"  
"Of course not Pidge. You and I have a much different bond than me and Matt."  
"Yeah but…" Pidge stopped, sighing. They didn't really know how to put it. They knew Shiro thought about him whenever they hung around. It wasn't a complete bother but they got more and more worried that this was all they were to Shiro, a reminder. Pidge didn't know if they could ever be okay with that.  
"But what?"  
"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. You should go check on Lance or something."  
"I'm sure he's causing trouble as usual. The only thing I can hope for is that he isn't getting Keith into something as well."  
* * *  
"One more, one more," Lance chanted almost laughing, "you ready?"  
"Lance, I don't think I can do anymore." Keith said as he put a hand over his mouth, he was going a bit pale.  
"Oh come on I thought you were going to beat my ass at this."  
"It's just," Keith swallowed his own saliva to keep everything down, "so sweet. The more I drink the worse it gets."  
"Guess you'll have to admit defeat then."  
"Never."  
"So stubborn Keith, you know it's okay to lose sometimes." The smile Lance had on his face was a cocky one and that only irritated Keith.  
"You should tell your ego that."  
"You're the one not giving up."  
"I am not giving up… I'm getting sick."  
Lance quickly took the drink from Keith and put it on the ground, "well don't get sick here, this thing is living remember?"  
Keith still waved back and forth like grass in the wind, "I'm trying really hard not to."  
"Come on, I'll help you back to the castle."  
"You will?"  
"Yeah," Lance sighed, "I mean, I kind of owe you one anyways."  
"Are we having another--"  
"Don't even finish that sentence Keith, as far as I'm concerned we're probably both drunk off this alien juice."  
"I don't think--"  
"Shut up Keith before I let you fall." Lance said as he took Keith's arm over his shoulder so he could help Keith stay on his feet. Lance didn't think much of this but Keith saw this as a little bit more than an improvement in their relationship. Lance was actually being nice and not poking too much fun.   
It almost made Keith gawk.  
"Thanks…"  
"Whatever, let's just call this bonding and get it over with."  
Keith let a smile slip, "sure."  
Lance helped Keith onto one of the couches in the main room slowly, easing Keith down on to the cushion with delicacy of a mother with her hatchling. Lance crouched down in front of Keith, his older sibling mode kicking into gear as he put a hand to Keith's forehead, "still feel sick?"  
"Just a little bit, but I can take it from here."  
"No way dude, I'm getting you a bowl so you just chill on the couch."  
"Lance I'm fine." Keith said but Lance was already gone. Keith took a deep breath, feeling his own head, he had to admit he was feeling a little hot. He hoped for the love of God he wasn't getting sick. The last time he did it was the worst experience ever. He couldn't get medicine or get out of bed for that matter. What sucked the most was the clean up. Though even when he had lived with families he found it hard to seek out support. He wasn't their children so his foster parents paid less attention, when he stayed home sick he was told just to stay in his room.  
The Garrison wasn't much better, the nurse was hardly present, but it also wasn't like the nurse was going to rub his back. God now he was getting a headache from thinking about all this.  
"Alright I got you a pot, some water, and some bread if you need something to eat." Lance said as he put the pot at Keith's feet and then the water and bread on the table. Lance sat down on the couch with Keith, feeling proud of himself with a slight smile. When his younger siblings got sick when he was home they'd always had Lance to read them stories and make them soup. Of course Lance always got sick afterwards since he was around them around the clock.  
"Thanks." Keith told him as he looked over the stuff. He was surprised at the length Lance had gone for just an upset stomach.  
"No problem." Lance leaned back arms against the back of the couch. He was ready to soak in the praise, the amazement of how considerate he could be.  
"Won't it be really gross to throw up in a pot? I mean Hunk and Coran cook with that."  
"That's what you're thinking about?"  
"What am I supposed to think about? I'm just saying it seems unsanitary." Keith explained as he shed his jacket and held it on his lap.  
"That's why you clean it before you cook in it. Just like you would if you had cooked in it."  
"That's just a waste of water."  
"A waste of water? No, not cleaning the pot after you use it is unsanitary." Lance was completely blown away by this. The desert must have messed with Keith's brain because there was no way in Hell this made sense to any sane person.  
"Why? The heat kills off all the bacteria."  
"No it doesn't and the food will taste similar."  
"Not if all you eat is beans." Keith retorted as he started to rub the red fabric of his jacket between his fingers.  
"You are insane," Lance exclaimed.  
"Will you not be so loud? You're killing my head."  
"The only thing I'm killing is your lack of hygienic skills. When did you last take a shower and wash your hair?"  
"Is that--"  
"Yes, of course it is. If you don't treat your body well then it will be in pain. When was your last shower?"  
"I don't know, a couple weeks… ago." Keith slowed down his sentence as saw Lance's eyes go wide.  
"Are you okay? Are you rotting, have you found any weird patches of green skin?"  
"Shut up."  
"But you like sweat all the time especially when you train all day. And your hair, it must be so greasy. How are you alive?"  
"You're making my headache worse you know," Keith told him as he folded up his jacket, "and I take bird baths, it conserves water. When you live in the desert you tend to want to keep water for drinking than for luxuries like showers."  
"Still, you can get seriously sick if you don't take care of yourself. We're going to different planets, you could be bringing anything with you and who is to say that a healing pod can always help." Lance said softly but almost jumped as Keith put his jacket against Lance's lap before laying on it as pillow.  
"You have a point. I'll try and be more hygienic."  
"Glad you see it my way for once."  
"Shut up already." Keith said as he turned toward the back of the couch, shutting his eyes curling up a bit.  
Lance, surprisingly, held his tongue and leaned on the arm of the couch waiting for Keith to fall asleep. He was glad that Keith didn't have full eyes on him because his cheeks were like two blooming roses. Without realizing it Lance's hand hit Keith's head, just enough to swipe through some of his hair. Lance looked over, amazed that Keith's black hair could be so soft. He must have not really felt it so he put his fingers through Keith's hair again, slow, like letting a wave pass through his fingers.  
Keith groaned a bit in his sleep scarring Lance's hand back away. This wasn't good, it wasn't right. Lance could feel Keith already getting mad about this, touching his hair and almost playing with it like it was his own. There was no way Keith would be into that, especially not with Lance. Not that Lance was into it either, no way, nope. He just wanted to make sure his hair wasn't too greasy(which it wasn't, surprisingly).  
Lance, after everything, still figured that Keith hated him so he sighed and got up carefully. He took off his jacket and put it over Keith who was now almost fully in fetal position. Lance stretched before he walked away.  
A few hours later Keith got up, his mouth dry and Lance's jacket slipping off his back. He rubbed his eyes and reached for the water. How long had he been out for and when had Lance left?  
Keith noticed the jacket then and pulled it onto his lap. The fabric was rough on the outside but on the inside it was soft and gave almost instant warmth. It was funny how even if he didn't know this was Lance's he could tell it was. It was just a very him thing for him to wear, his cocky smile flashing as he stood larger than life with some dumb hand symbol. Keith smiled as he thought about it more, scooping up his jacket as well as Lance's.  
He didn't know how late or how early it was but he didn't think it mattered. Lance would no doubt have his ears swarmed with music if he was asleep; so there was no real threat of waking him up. So Keith knocked on the door, still a bit groggy but awake.  
Lance opened the door, a bright sunrise behind him, "I was just about to go wake you up, you have got to see this."  
Keith was taken aback by his excited tone and only held tighter onto the jacket in his hand as Lance pulled him inside. He was so excited, almost bouncing as he pointed at it, the sky, a murk green that was lit up by the sun to a golden light of orange and yellows. But Keith barely saw that or even was amazed by that; he just kept looking at Lance until he fell into a soft laugh.  
"Man, Keith you're ruining the moment. I mean do you see this sunrise? It's amazing."  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Keith crossed his arms, still not looking at the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Sweatypidge (on tumblr) and my friend Jay for being beta readers for me.


End file.
